Crush Rewritten
by Brittany and Morganna
Summary: This is my version of Crush. Some of Crush is the same but the rest I changed.At the end of Crush when Spike ties up Buffy and Drusilla.Instead someone saves Buffy and Spike turns evil again.Great torture scene.Please read and review.We do not on anything


"Crush (Rewritten)"

It wasn't fair all my freinds always got to be in good

relationships that lasted a long time. They always seemed to be happy. I mean it is't my fault I'm the chosen one. And its not like I'm mad at

them for having fun and being happy its just I didn't ask to be the

slayer. I always have wondered if my life would be like if I wasn't the

Would it be better or worse? Well I'm at the Bronze with my friends I

should at least try to have a good time. Oh great I think I spoke to

soon.

" Hey Buffy. "

" Spike what are you doing? "

" Um'well you looked lonely and... "

" And you decided to come over here and talk to me. "

" Well... yeah I guess. "

" What? You think we are some kind of talking buddies now. "

" Um,no its just... "

" Living dead your in my seat. " Xander murmered signaling Spike to get

out of his seat.

" Well sorry for bothering all of you... just... " Spike said with

annoyance of Xander in the tone of his voice.

" What was that Spike? "

" Just... leave me alone Xander "

" Now that the blood sucking idiot is out of the way,who wants drinks

it's on me. Just got paid today. You want anything Willow? "

" Um... water is fine. " Willow blurted.

" Water is no problem for pay day man. I just... uh wheres my money? "

" Looks like Spike stole pay day man's money. Ha ha ha. " Buffy said

teaseing Xander by laughing.

" Did I mention How much I HATE that guy! " Xander announced very

angrily.

" You might have let it slip a couple of times. " Anya retorted.

Xander walks over to the bar to confront Spike for stealing is

money.

" I didn"t take your bleeding money! " Spike yelled.

" Then whats this? " Xander questioned pointing at the monet in Spike's

pocket.

"Fine just take your money and sodd off will ya. " Spike said taking a

sip of his drink that he bought with Xander's money.

" You already spent half of it! You know I work really hard to earn this money. "

" And your making it harder for me to get it from you. Now go buy what

you came here to get and bloody hell leave me alone! " Spike screached

walking away from Xander.

Xander walks over to the table where Buffy, Willow, Anya and Tara are.

" Ladies pay day man is now back. Here is a water for you and you and

you. " Xander announced handing the glasses of water to Buffy, Willow,

Tara, and Anya.

" Thanks Xander but I think I need to get back home. "

" Is there something wrong, Buffy? "

"No, its just my mom will be worried and I promised her I would be home

early tonight. Bye guys! " Buffy said waving bye to her friends.

" Bye Buffy! " Willow said holding her hand up meaning to wave.

The next day Buffy comes home from college to find out Dawn is

missing.

" Buffy have you seen Dawn? " Joyce asked very nervously.

" No, mom. Um... Isn't she with you? " Buffy questioned shutting the

door behind her.

" No, she never came home from school. Buffy I've been so worried. Will

you look for her, please. "

" Mom I'm sure she is fine. "

" Buffy, please. " Joyce begged.

" OK I'll go look for her. " Buffy said sighing.

Buffy leaves home to go look for Dawn. Back at Spike's crypt Dawn

walks in.

" Hey Spike. " Dawn said tossing her backpack aside.

" Niblet shouldn't you be at your house? " Spike questioned turning off

the show he was watching, Passions.

" Um... yeah but it's ok for me to hang here for a while. "

" You know I'm dangerous you shouldn't be here and your sister is

probably. She is probably bleeding worried about you. " Spike rambled

putting down the beer he was drinking.

" No it's fine I can stay here I'm sure Buffy won't mind. "

" Well didn't you here me I'm dangerous. "

" Sure you are its just you can't hurt anyone with that chip in your

head. " Dawn expressed hoping Spike wouldn't get mad.

" Yeah, yeah. Poor Spike is as harmless as a sodding kitten. "

" Buffy doesn't think so. Actually she is always talking about what we

are going to do if you get that chip out of your head. "

" Really? " Spike asked at the suprise that Buffy was talking about him.

" Yeah, really. "

" So what else does Buffy say about me? "

Later Spike starts to finish the ending of a story of him as soon as

Buffy walks in to ask Spike to help her look for Dawn.

" And then I heard this slight sigh coming from the train cart and I

start to open it then I... " Spike told before Buffy cutted him off

from finishing the end of the story.

" Spike I can't find Dawn do you know where... Dawn! What are you doing

here? " Buffy shouted with the suprise that Dawn was here.

" I was just about to send Dawn home I know you would be worried. "

Spike blurted hopeing Buffy would not be mad.

" Come on Dawn we need to get home. " Buffy spoke rolling her eyes at

Spike.

" Wait! Spike was just about to tell me the ending of this great story

can I please hear the ending. " Dawn begged.

" Sure. Lets hear the story Spike was telling my little sister"

" Yeah,ok. Then I start to open the train cart then I yank the little

girl out. Then I give her to a nice, loving, and caring family and I

didn't feed her to a family of alligators. "

" What thats the ending that was terrible! " Dawn yelled putting on her

coat.

" Come on Dawn. " Buffy announced walking out the door.

Buffy and Dawn are now outside Spikes crypt.

" Dawn what were you thinking? " Buffy asked putting her hands on her

hips.

" I was thinking about hanging out with Spike. " Dawn said pointing at

Spike's crypt.

" Why would you even want to hang out with Spike? "

" Well Spikes cool. "

" You think Spikes cool? "

" Well, yeah. "

" Oh my God you have a crush on Spike! "

" Do not. And even if I did you wouldn't find out in a million years. "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean that Spike is in love with you and you haven't even noticed. "

" Spikes in love with me? Ew ew ew ew! Really? " Buffy asked at the fact

she was kind of happy to hear that.

" Yeah. "

" Thats disgusting. Lets just go Dawn. "

The next day Buffy and Xander go to the train station to check out

a crime scene.

" It looks like who ever killed these people just arrived in town

yesterday. " Buffy said looking at the taped outline of bodys.

" Who do you think it is? " Xander asked holding up a flashlight.

" I don't know? Hey Xander... "

" What was that Buffy? "

" Uh... nevermind. "

" What is it? "

" Dawn said Spike is in love with me. "

" Ha ha ha. " Xander laughed droping his flashlight.

" Do you think it's true? "

" I hope so because that just makes it funnier. "

" I also think Dawn has a crush on Spike. "

" No! Dawn has a crush on me you know the big sister's funny freind. "

Xander shouted being annoyed at the fact that Dawn might have a crush

on Spike and not him.

" Lets just go theres nothing here. " Buffy murmered walking out of the

train.

Buffy arrives at her house to find Spike in her kitchen talking

to Buffy's mom and her sister Dawn.

" Spike what are you doing here? " Buffy questioned.

" Oh...um... I think I know who murdered those people who were at the

train station yesterday. "

" Who was it? "

" I think it was these two vamps. I know where their hideout is. "

" OK... well are you going to show me where it is?"

" Oh, right. "

Spike and Buffy walk over to the two vampire's hideout.

" There it is lets go. " Spike blurted walking towards the vampire's

hideout.  
Buffy and Spike walk inside to confront the vampires.

" Look I have had a long day and have a couple of questions for you

guys. So please be polite and answer them. " Buffy said kicking down

the door.

" Slayer! " One of the vampires yelled.

Then the two vampires run off.

" Well that was pathetic. I have to say I am a little ashamed of our

kind. " Spike said in a annoyed tone.

" Spike these vampires have been here for months. "

" Well I guess we can try to find the people who did it tomorrow. "

" Lets just go. "

Buffy stomps off to the exit then Spike runs over there real fast

to open the door for Buffy.

" Spike what are you doing? " Buffy questionedtrying to make herself

not to stake him.

" Oh... um... I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. " Spike murmered rubbing the

back of his head.  
" Is this a date to you?"

" UH,no. "

" Oh my God! It's a date to you! "

" Why do you say that? "

" You know the late night stake out, the phoney suspects and you opening

the door for me. I think Dawn was right you are in love with me. "

" Buffy! " Spike said grabbing Buffy's arm before she walked out the

door. " Fine it's true I am in lo... "

" Stop! I can't hear this. " Buffy yelped storming out the door.

" Buffy! We need to talk. "

" No! We will not be talking. "

Buffy run then starts to run home. Then Spike decides to go back to

his crypt.

" What does she mean we have bloody nothing to talk about? I know she

has feelings for me. " Spike announced to himself.  
Then Spike opens the door to his crypt to find an old freind.

" Spike. " The shadow whispered.

" Dru? "

" I just made all your dreams come true. I made Darla a vampire again. "

" Well bloody good for Darla! "

" I've missesd you Spike. Me and Darla have missed you. "

" What is the real bloody reason you are here anyway? "

" Darla and... "

" Wait let me guess you and Darla have decided to make Angel Angelus

again and you want my help? "

"So will you come back to LA and dance with me. Please, Spike? "

" I've done the whole LA thing before love, didn't please me. "

" I see in my head why you won't come back with me. These mean,

soldiers put a piece of tiny metal in your head. That makes it where my

sweet Spike can't can't feed anymore. "

" You don't understand pet, the pain it's unbareable. "

" I can see what your talking about. I see little blue sparks going

around and around in my Spike's head. The sparks go zip zip zip zip zip.

But I know nothing can hold back my mean, vicious, and bad Spike from

being who he really is. So about we go do something fun and maybe get a

bite to eat? "

" You know love that doesn't sound like a bloody bad idea. "

Elsewhere Buffy is telling her friend Willow and her mother Joyce

that Spike is in love with her.

" What if Spike stays in love me it's just so gross. " Buffy said in a

very depressed tone.

" Honey, you didn't lead him on in anyway did you? "

" No, well I don't think so. "

"Well did you tell him that there was no possible way for you two to be

together. "

" Yeah! I think so. No I think I better go tell him we could never be

together. " Buffy said putting on her jacket.

"Thats good, yeah, Buffy you go do that. " Willow blurted.

" Be back in a few. "

Spike and Drusilla walk in to the Bronze and Drusilla points out a couple kissing and approches them. Dru breaks the woman's neck.

" Here love, broke the birdie's neck so it doesn't hurt your precious

head. "

Spike stares at the young female lover's broken neck. Then he gazes

back at Dru. Then he slashes his sharp fangs and bites

her soft, tender neck and feeds. Then Dru and Spike hurry back to

Spike's crypt.

Buffy walks in Spike's crypt just to be greeted with an unlikely

suprise.

" Spike! Are you in here? " Buffy yelled looking around Spike's crypt.

Then Buffy suddenly spots Spike in the back of the room.

" Spike! Where the hell have you been? " Buffy shouted stomping her

foot.

" My Spike has been feeding again. To bad your not going to be here when

Angelus is back. I'm sure my sweet has missed you, but it's time to put

the naughty puppy down. " Drusilla murmered.

Then Drusilla shocks Buffy with a cattle prod.

" Ahh! Spike. " Buffy yelled falling towards the ground.

"What can I say love I'm bad again. " Spike announced kissng Drusilla.

Then some girl knocks down the crypt's door and starts to fight Dru

and Spike.

" Oh! That nasty girl is ruining the party Spike! " Dru retorted.

Then the girl knocks down Spike and Dru and starts to help Buffy up.

" Come on. Here you can prop on my shoulder. " The unknown girl

whispered.

Then Spike starts to run after them.

" Spike make them stop. They are making the world rumble of sadness

beneathn us. " Dru worded.

" Don't worry pet I'll make them stop. " Then Spike runs after the girl

and Buffy.

" Oh God I can"t fight both of them. BUffy! Buffy! Please wake up! "

" When I get the hold of you I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp! "

Spike shouted running closer to the girl and Buffy.

" I can't make it to the door in time. " Violet, the girl, announced.

Then Violet throws Buffy out the window as soon as she starts to wake

up.

" Be Free Slayer! " Violet yelled throwing Buffy out the window.

" Uh...Wait ...what! " Buffy worded.

Then Buffy crashes through the window unconcious. Then Drusilla

shocks Violet with the cattle prod.

" You've been very naughty. " Dru whispered shaking her finger at the

unconcious Violet.

" Dru what do you want to do with our bad guest. " Spike asked huuging

Drusilla.  
" Can we play with her a bit? "

" What ever you want pet. "

Then Spike and Dru tie violet up.

" Spike our bad kitten won't wake up. "

Spike walks over to the coal pit to burn a piece of metel and then

puts the burning piece of metal across Violet's face.

" Ahh! " Violet screamed.

" There you go love. " Spike said tossing the burnt piece of metal

aside.

" Shhh... you might wake up poor Miss Sunshine. Now we are just going

to be nice and play a lttle while. Then when I get tired we can put you

out of your misery. "

" Now love. I love a good torture as much as the next guy but I'm afraid

we are going to have to ask this young lover a few bloody questions."

Spike suddenly grabs Violets burnt face roughly.

" Now you bloody listen I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you

answer them nicely we will put you out of your misery. And if you

don't... "

Spike breaks two of Violets fingers.

" Well you get the picture. "

" Please stop! " Violet begged.

" You can make it stop all you have to do is answer these questions.

Who are you first of all? " Violet questioned.

" I'm Violet. " Violet yelped.

Then Spike breaks her arm.  
" Ahhhhhh! " Violet screamed.

" Thats a nice name. What are you? I know your not human cause you are

really strong. " Spike asked.

" Spike? " Drusilla inquired.

" Busy pet! "

" Um... can you please make the nice birdie sing some more, Spike? "

" Whatever you want love. "

Then Spike grabs a sharp knife and stabs Violet in the back.

" Ahhhhhhhh! Stop. Please I'll tell you. I'm the slayer. " Violet

whispered.

" So that Faith kid is dead I'm guessing? " Spike inquired.

" No shes alive shes in jail. The Watcher's Council asigned me as the

slayer because Faith isn't allowed to fight evil anymore. " Violet said.

" So you came to Sunnydale to help Buffy? " Spike asked looking closer

into Violet's eyes.

Spike then stabs Violet in the leg.  
" Stop. I beg of you! " Violet begged.

" Well I guess I get my third taste of slayer blood. "

"No Spike you've had your 's my turn to be in the game. " Dru

demanded.

" Fine love what ever you want. " Spike sighed at the fact he wasn't

able to have the slayer's blood all for himself.

Drusilla then slashes her teeth through the slayer's skin and feeds.

Violet felt like the walls were falling down around her. Her vision was

getting blury. She felt the life being drained out of her. She didn't

want to be the slayer to die this early. So she head butted Drusilla in

the head and used the knife Spike stabbed in her back to free her arms

and she ran to find Buffy.

The End

The End


End file.
